Fairy Couple Drabbles and Oneshots
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and oneshots on my favorite pairings: Elfever, Gale, Miraxus, Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Bixanna, Rowen, and Baccana. I hope you like them! PS: I will take prompts, PM me or comment them and I'll do my best to write a oneshot! Read and Review, please, even just to do a smiley face! I want to know if people are enjoying this! REALLY short Nalu drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Drabbles is a totally not unique idea which I am going to be doing… I am hopeless… But this is gonna be a series of drabbles (which can barely be called those because they're so short) about my favorite pairings. Those would be Elfever, Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Bixanna, Rowen, Jerza, and Baccana. These are mostly for my own enjoyment and are SUPER short, so they may suck… but WHO CARES! Thank you, brave reader, for venturing into this quagmire! Read and Review, PLEASE!**

… **Apple out**

 **PS: I love you all!**


	2. Don't You Leave Me! GaLe

**Drabble Number 1: Don't You Leave Me!**

 **Pairing: GaLe (GajeelxLevy)**

 _ **Italics**_ **are thoughts, Bolds are my notes!**

Gajeel tightens his grip on the small woman. "Levy, don't you die on me! Don't you DARE die on me!" He's repeating it over and over again, a constant mantra. "Levy, don't you die on me! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you DARE! Stay with me, Shrimp!"

Wendy can hear the desperation in his voice, the pain. The fear. She works harder, faster, to heal Levy. But there's so much blood. So much blood. _No! Stop thinking like that, Wendy!_ She mentally berates herself. _I'm not giving up! Not yet! Not now! I'm not losing another one of my friends!_ Gajeel is as special to her as Natsu and Carla. So is Levy. So is the entire guild. They're her family, and she's not giving that up.

Juvia hovers in the background, hoping praying. She knows that Gajeel loves Levy, she's his light, she was one of the first people he learned to fight for, other than himself. Because The tiny Solid Script Mage was able to look past his rough exterior and dark past to who he truly was. Because she saved him. _'The same way Gray-sama saved me,'_ She realizes. ' _Essentially, Levy is his light. And he's going to give that up.'_

Levy coughs weakly, her hazel eyes fluttering open. "G-Gajeel?" She whispers hoarsely, surprised to see him peering intently at her face, scarlet eyes gleaming with… Where those TEARS? Her eyes widen as he pulls her close to him in a hug.

"Don't you scare me like that, Levy." He mumbles, burying his face in her shoulder. "Don't you dare."

The woman reaches up and gingerly hugs him back. "Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry."


	3. Boredom and Question Games Bixanna

**A/N: OMYGOSH! I have already 8 favorites on this story and 9 followers?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously! I love you guys! *HUGS!* Please review, too! Special thanks to Icyviolin for reviewing!**

 **Boredom and Question Games: Bixanna**

The characters on the screen were boring her. Lisanna scooped up the remote and turned the TV off. The rain drummed harder on the roof, giving no hint on how soon it would let up. Sighing, the Takeover mage leaned over the edge of the couch and rested her chin on her boyfriend's shoulder. Bickslow was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, fiddling with one of his dolls' wooden casing. Lisanna was pretty sure it was Peppe.

"Bix." She began.

"Mhmm."

"I'm bored."

"Oh."

The girl sighed at the man's monosyllabic reply. She didn't really blame him though. The pouring rain gave the whole world a boring, lethargic air.

"Bickslow." She whined, going boneless and sliding over his shoulder and on to his lap. "I'm bored."

The Seith mage ran one hand through her short white hair. "You said that already."

Lisanna flipped over on to her back and pouted up at him. Bickslow raised an eyebrow and set the doll aside. "I dunno what you want _me_ to do. I'm as bored as you."

The white-haired woman sat up and turned to face him, straddling his lap, placing her elbows on his shoulders. "Let's play a game."

"…Okay." He replied warily, resting his hands on Lisanna's hips. "What kind of game?"

"I say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind when I say it. It's pretty easy, but you can't take longer than three second to answer. Ready? Go! Bubbles."

"Wait! What?"

"Too long! Next! Chicken!"

"Oi! Hold up!"

"You're taking too long, silly! How about… Family?"

"Uh, Fairy Tail."

"Fire?"

"Natsu… Oh! I see."

"Books."

"Levy."

"Soul."

"Dolls."

"Fan."

"Wind."

"Knight."

"Me."

"How vain! Smile."

"Mira, I guess."

"Love?"

"Lisanna."

"Fluffy."

"Happy?"

"Cra-Wait, what?!"

"I said Happy. Cuz he's a cat."

"No, before that? What did you reply to love?"

Bickslow grinned. "Lisanna."

The girl in question blushed. "Y-y-you lo-. Wha-?"

The Seith Mage poked her nose. "I love ya, Lis."

Lisanna froze for a second. Sure, she and Bickslow were going out, but he wasn't one to just throw his feelings out there.

He chuckled. "Your face is SO red right now!" Acting on a whim, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a short, sweet kiss.

When he pulled back, Lisanna moved closer to him. "You know what? I love you, too." And kissed him back.

It was nice.

A….A

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Also, I DO take prompts! Just PM me or leave a comment. They can be one word prompts, or a whole outline, I don't care, just tell me which pairing you want it to be about. I'll do my best to write it!**

 **P.S: I'm not gonna write smut or lemon or whatever, I'm not interested in writing it. Same with Yoai or Yuri (I have no problems with those kinds of ships… but I don't really care for writing them, no offense intended) But fluff, I will do!**

 **PPS: I'll take ships like GaLe, Bixanna, NaLu, ElfEver, Miraxus, Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen and Baccana! I'll also do ships like Sting x Minerva, Sting x Yukino, Rogue x Kagura, etc., but they may not be any good since I'm not too familiar with those pairings.**


	4. Lipstick- Nalu

**A/N: My first prompt, from KawaiiPotatoSenpai!**

 **In which Lucy tries out a new lipstick and Natsu wonders how it tastes…He's not flirting, he's just curious… Or is he? Kind of a drabble, kind of a one shot.**

 **Lipstick**

 **Pairing: NaLu!**

"Hey, Luce?"

Lucy glanced up from her notebook to meet the dark eyes of her pink-haired best friend. "Yeah, Natsu?"

"What does lipstick taste like?"

The blonde Celestial mage nearly choked on her drink. "Wh-WHAT?!" She spluttered, nearly falling out of her chair.

The Fire Dragon Slayer gave her a concerned look. He wasn't sure what he had said to make her act so surprised. He was just curious.

Lucy cleared her throat and gave Natsu a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Curious."

"YOU DON'T JUST ASK A GIRL THAT IF YOU'RE CURIOUS!" The blonde shrieked, jumping up and running off to find some female support. Not Cana, even though she was right there, the Card mage was just sitting on the other side of Natsu, cackling madly.

The Dragon Slayer sighed and smooshed his face against the bar. Cana moved to occupy Lucy's former seat, slinging her arm over the man's shoulders.

"Natshu…" She slurs. "If you really wanna know what Looshy's lipstick tastes like, you can't just ask her."

"Oh?"

"If you wanna get a girl to like you, you gotta kiss her." The drunk continued sagely. Natsu wasn't sure how they got from lipstick to kissing, but he didn't really care.

Meanwhile, Lucy was trying her best to hide between Lisanna and Levy. It wasn't really succeeding. The two girls just continued talking right over her head, knowing that if they brought attention to whatever the blonde was embarrassed about, she would mostly likely melt.

None of them noticed Natsu arrive until he was right behind them. The Dragon Slayer was looking at Lucy with an unnerving glint in his eye. Levy and Lisanna discreetly snuck away while Lucy squeaked with surprise.

"I still want to know what your lipstick tastes like, Luce." Natsu complained.

Lucy turned bright red. "I'm having a hard time figuring out what you mean by that!"

The man tipped his head to the side, then leaned in, and kissed the blonde full on the lips.

"Tastes like cherries." He declared, finally pulling back, smacking his lips in consideration.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

 **A….A**

 **A/N: …This turned out worse than I hoped. Alas. I'm sorry guys, I got lots in my mind lately… Life is difficult, what with plans for the Fourth and my job…**


	5. Flash a Smile: NaLu

**A/N: Guys… prepare for an angst attack… I have a secret obsession with writing angst… I very rarely publish it, but I love writing it! (Call me morbid…)**

 **So, here is a lot of angst of all your angsty needs!**

 **Flash a Smile**

 **NaLu**

If there was one thing Lucy loved the most about Natsu, it would be his smile. His incredible, infectious, shark-toothed grin. His was a smile that could banish fears and terrify monsters even from the deepest parts of Hell.

Lucy had wanted that smile to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep and the first thing she saw when she woke up in the morning. Not just the smile either, but the man attached to that smile. The man who brought her to Fairy Tail, her best friend… The man she loved.

He wasn't smiling now. Natsu's face was pale, covered in blood, lifeless. Those onyx eyes of his were lacking their spark. A spark that would never be rekindled. Lucy knew that, but didn't want to believe that. His hand in hers was cold. He wasn't coming back. But that smile, that incredible smile was still on his lips.

It all dawned on her in a flash, the spark that kindles the bonfire, roaring up, flaring, pouring pain in to her. She collapsed, overcome, tears streaming down her cheeks, his last words echoing in her mind.

" _Let's have lots of adventures together, Luce!"_

 **A….A**

 **A/N:…..I hate myself. I was literally in tears when I wrote this. Gosh, I'm hopeless. Anyhow, I hope you liked it… I'm gonna go cry now… *sobs***


	6. Pinky Promise: RoWen

**A/N: I feel bad for leaving you guys with that angsty story the other day, so here's some RoWen fluff to cheer you up! Also,** _ **Flash a Smile**_ **is BY far my most favorite of ALL of these. I dunno why. I just really like it… ANYHOW! On to some Romeo x Wendy fluff! They are a bit older in this, 15 or 16…**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Pinky Promise**

 **RoWen**

"Promise me you'll return home safe?" Wendy hovers around her boyfriend like a worried mother hen. Romeo purses his lips and sighs. "Yes. I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

The Sky Dragon Slayer nods several times, reaching up and adjusting the Rainbow Fire Mage's orange scarf. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just worry."

Wendy helps Romeo tuck the last few items into his pack and watches as he shoulders it. She steps close to him and smooths out a few non-existent wrinkles in his vest. "Just… Be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Romeo smirks. "If I get hurt, I'll just have you take care of me!" He leans closer, "I'll get you all to myself." Wendy turns red.

"D-don't say things like that!" She squeaks. The Fire Mage chuckles and wrap his arms around the girl for a quick hug.

"I promise I won't get hurt." He mumbles into her hair.

Wendy leans back and holds up one hand, pinky extended. "Pinky promise?"

The boy clasps his own pinky around hers. "Oh yes. My pinky promises."

"Romeo!" The girls pleads, tears beading in her brown eyes.

"GAH! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"I'M SORRY! I JUST DON"T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Romeo sets down his pack and takes Wendy by the elbows and pulls her close to him, hugging her tightly. "Look, I'm gonna come back. I _am_ Fairy Tail, after all! We _always_ come home."

Wendy nods into his chest. "I know. I know." Her hands clutch at the back of his shirt. The Rainbow Fire Mage reaches back with one hand and takes one of hers, entwining his pinky with her.

"I'll come back. I pinky promise."

 **A….A**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, life's been hectic. Ugh. Anyhow, I hope you like this bit of RoWen fluff! Special thanks to teamshadowhunters, yazzyjazzy, Steel Wool, and all others who've reviewed!**

 **See you guys soon! Don't forget to review! It helps a lot!**


	7. Snow - Gruvia

_Snow:_

 _Mix water and ice, and you get snow. It's not a solid, not quite a liquid, something hovering in between, a perfect mix_.

Kisses. That's what snowflakes were like. Kisses. Ice cold, tiny, fairy-like kisses, settling in her blue hair and on her pale cheeks, melting in to her warm skin like they never wanted to part with her. They swirled around her like they were dancing, singing, moving to the rhythm that was her, the song that was Juvia.

" _If water could speak, it'd sound like her."_ Gray thought, peeking at the water mage from behind his bangs. She was staring up at the gray clouds, her blue eyes trying to see every snowflake as it fell. She turned to him, her eyes shining like stars, her pale cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Gray-sama. The snow is beautiful!" She cried, she was happy, so happy, it was like she glowed from the inside out. He smiled at her, ducking his nose into the gray scarf she had knitted for him so long ago.

They weren't young anymore, the years had come and gone. His black hair was paling at the temples, her eyes were framed with wrinkles, from all the smiles she'd smiled. But she was still beautiful to him. As lovely as the day he'd first seen her in the sunlight.

She tipped her head to the side. "Gray-sama? Are you okay?"

After fifteen years of marriage, she hadn't dropped the honorific. He didn't mind it anymore, he understood it was the way she told him how much he meant to her.

He walked up to her and out his arms around her. "I'm fine Juvia."

"Juvia is glad."

She hadn't dropped the third person mode of speech either.

He laughed, hugging her tighter and kissing the top of her head.

"Ugh." A young voice sounded to their left. "That's gross. Do you guys _hafta_ be so mushy?"

Gray peered over his wife's head at his youngest child, a dark-haired, blue eyed boy named Ur, the spitting image of Gray himself.

Juvia smiled wickedly, turning around in Gray's arms, tipping her head up and kissing the side of his jaw. Ur turned green as his father bent down and kissed his mother.

"Da-ad! That's my _mom_! Don't do that!" But to no avail. He sighed. _Dads._


	8. Why not? - Nalu

**Why Not?**

"Mom!" A high pitched voice broke in to Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel's very pleasant dream. "Mom!" It yelled again.

"Nashi, _what_?!" She mumbled, rolling over, closer to her husband.

"MOM!" Her daughter shrieked again, right in her ear.

Lucy sat straight up. "WHAT!? CAN'T YOU ASK YOUR FATHER?!" Her pink-haired little girl was leaning over her, brown eyes wide. Lucy scowled in to those eyes so like her own.

"No, don't ask your father, Nashi." Natsu mumbled sleepily, waving one hand at his daughter. He didn't see the little blonde head pop out from behind the bed. Natsu's dragon ears caught a soft giggle. His eyes flew open. He knew that deceptively innocent laugh.

As small body flung itself on top of him, yelling a war cry. The Flame Dragon Slayer grunted as 60 pounds of small boy landed on his stomach. Green eyes grinned into his.

"G'morning, Daddy!"

Natsu gave his son a withering look, then turned to his wife, who was still trying to avoid her daughter. "Lucy. Why?"

She smiled wryly, picking up Igneel and climbing out of bed. "Come on, Igneel." She grinned affectionately at the Dragon Slayer. "Why not?"


End file.
